


Five Time’s Alex gets blue balls and the one time Henry finished what he started!

by Lou_Sunshine



Category: Alex/Henry - Fandom, Red white and royal blue
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alex Claremont-Diaz - Freeform, Alex has blue balls, Alex is a horny little shit, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor - Freeform, Henry teases Alex, I like to think there’s plot involved in this but...?, June knows what’s up, M/M, Pez also knows what’s up, Poor Nora walks in, Red White and Royal blue - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Sunshine/pseuds/Lou_Sunshine
Summary: Alex is a horny little shit. Henry knows this and he will normally take care of Alex’s horny self until Alex is left a shaking, panting mess on the nearest available surface however there are some time’s where there just isn’t enough time or privacy and so Alex is left with nothing but an awkward moment and an aching dick.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex/ Henry
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Five Time’s Alex gets blue balls and the one time Henry finished what he started!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time actually posting anything on Ao3 so it goes horribly wrong I’m very sorry...

_ Five Time’s Alex gets blue balls and the one time Henry finished what he started: _   
  


1:

Alex has once again found himself at some charity polo match that Henry is involved in and he is once again being reminded just how much he has no interest in this so called sport other than the fact he loves watching Henry riding horseback in full polo gear.

He has seen Henry in his polo gear plenty of times by now, in fact he sometimes makes Henry put it on for no other reason reason than to rip it all back off, However no matter how many times he see's Henry in the outfit it still does something unexplainable to Alex's mind so that all he is left thinking about is Henry's thighs pinning him against the bed or any other flat surface. He can't help but notice the way Henry's ass bounces in the saddle and compare it to when the same ass is grinding down onto him. The way his arm is flexing the same as when Henry has him pinned up against a wall and is holding onto Alex's thighs.

"Alex? You good" Alex's faintly hears June ask from her seat next to his own.

Alex's eyes are still fixated on Henry and he is glad they are as Henry does something with the club or whatever it's called where the muscles in his arms flex again in such a way cause Alex to have to hold in a groan of desire. Henry was obviously trying to hit the ball somewhere and missed because then he throws his head back and let's out a moan of annoyance that Alex can't quite hear but can imagine vividly from past events. Fuck why does Henry have to look so attractive playing this stupid game.

"You look strange, are you feeling ill?" June speaks again, placing her hand on Alex's forehead forcing Alex to turn away from his boyfriend and towards his sister and push her hand away.

"What are you doing?" Alex ask's.

"You look all flustered and uncomfortable, are you feeling ok? Are you feeling sick? You seemed fine when we first got here?" June worries.

"I'm fine" Alex's say's trying not to show on his face how he had just been imagining Henry pinning him down on a bed with his polo player thighs and having Henry's ass rubbing up against his cock to the point where all he could do is cry out in pleasure. Because really June does not need to know that.

"Then why are you so sweaty and why do you look like you are about to pass out? Are you sure you aren't ill- Oh. Oh my god. Oh my god Alex" Her face turns to one of complete humiliation "You're not feeling ill..."

"No" Alex says back and for the first in practically forever is actually feeling slightly embarrassed that his sister now knows about his weird 'Henry in his weird leather polo outfit' kink...

"Well I can see why this would turn you on. I mean look at his ass" June jokes.

"I am" Alex say's breathlessly before turning back to look at June "Don't look at my boyfriend's ass! That ass belongs to me"

"Not sure how Henry feels about you telling people you own his ass. By what he say's he own's yours" Alex hear's a voice say from behind him. Alex know's it as Bea's voice.

He turns to her smirking, knowing he can gain back some of his pride "Henry Bottoms. So I actually do own his ass" The fact that this is a lie isn't important because how would they know the truth?

"Lies" Bea laughs.

"And how would you know? It's not like Henry tells you about our sex life." Alex stop's to think "Henry doesn't tell you about our sex life does he? Cause telling his sister would be kinda weird"

"Hey it's not weird, well a little weird actually..." June adds.

"Pez told me he walked in on you and Henry once and how you seem to love when Henry orders you around" Bea smirks like she has uncovered some big secret.

"That makes sense..." June say's "You are so obnoxious at every other point it makes sense you want to be controlled in bed"

"Henry does not order me around. I order him around in a way where he thinks he is in control"

"Mhmm" June and Bea laughs

After what seems like forever the game is over and Henry is climbing down from his horse, which is then being taken away by someone, and then walking over to where Alex, June and Bea are sitting.

"Hey!" Henry smiles at Alex "what did you think? Did I do ok?"

"You did alright I guess" Alex says nonchalantly.

June laughs before saying "Henry he loved it, though I think you broke him the way you was riding that horse"

"What do you mean?" Henry ask's sounding confuses.

"Alex's want's to be the horse" Bea giggles.

"I don't understand?" Henry say's

"Oh my god Henry!" Alex exhales.

"That's what you'll be screaming later tonight" Bea add's

"Alex what are they talking about? What do you talk about when I'm not around?"

"Oh for god sake! You're as thick as it gets" Alex's say's "Just come with me" Alex grabs hold of Henry's bicep and pulls him along.

"Have fun" June call's out making her and Bea giggle.

Alex doesn't answer.

"Where are we going?"

"Just shush!"

"Alex there's people looking at us"

"I don't care"

Alex drags him around the back of the stables to the familiar sex-dungeon/tack room place and pushes Henry inside before going inside and shutting the door after them.

"This brings back memories" Henry smirks. Fucking smirks. Ass.

"Shut up. We don't have a lot of time"

Alex pushes Henry against the wall and starts kissing up his neck and up to his jaw.

"This ok?"

Henry let's at a small moan in response. Alex pulls away.

"That's not a proper answer. I need to know you're ok with this"

"I am! I definitely am" Henry nods urgently.

"Good" Alex smiles.

"Yeah"

"Just making sure"

"Thank you"

"Course"

They both look at each other awkwardly before Alex speaks.

"Oh for god sake" He grabs Henry’s face with one hand, his hair with the other and pulls him in to connect their lips.

It's wet and messy but it was amazing because any time where Alex got to kiss Henry was incredible.

Alex takes Henry's lower lip and nips at it causing Henry to moan into Alex's open mouth.

Henry then pushing a himself away from the wall, grabs Alex's thighs and lifts him up against the wall. Alex's hands went straight to Henry's hair where he tugged on it just hard enough to make Henry whimper out.

Henry moved in to kiss Alex and Alex happily complied, opening his mouth for Henry to push his tongue into Alex's warm mouth and drawing a soft moan from the boy.

Their kisses were more eager now and to be honest a little dirty. Henry was thrusting his tough in and out of Alex's mouth. Alex was still tugging on a handful of Henry's hair and was moaning more desperately each time Henry's tough pushed deeper into his mouth.

Henry could feel himself getting hard, which in the tight spandex he was wearing was kind of painful but the sounds Alex was making and the was he was pulling on Henry's hair was a lot and all Henry wanted to do was fuck Alex to the point where the younger boy would be a trembling moaning mess. It didn't help that Henry could feel Alex's dick pushing against his thigh. Henry needed some friction between them.

So with all that in mind Henry starts to grind their hips together, letting out a moan of relief that his dick is finally getting something.

Alex buries his face in Henry’s neck, biting and sucking on the exposed skin. Henry groans from the feeling breaths hard through his nose.

After a short while Alex stops what he is doing and just keeps his face pushed into Henry’s neck, whimpering slightly with every meeting of their hips.

"I want you inside me, now" Alex moans out.

Henry groaned loudly, grinding faster and harder as he was so close at this point it was starting to ache.

“Alex we can’t here, there’s a shit load of people just round the corner”

“I don’t care! Please. I need you” Alex whispers into Henry’s ear and then lightly bites onto his ear lobe, moaning softly into Henry’s ear.

“Fuck Alex” Henry groans. “You know we can’t. We shouldn’t even be in here doing this right now”

Thrusting into Alex faster, Henry leans into Alex’s throat and sucks lightly. Not long now. If they just keep going like this he'd cum.

Alex’s hand slipped from Harry's hair to wrap around the back of his neck and other hand coming down to slide down to Henry’s t-shirt and to his hip, fingers digging in. 

The air was filled with groans and breathy gasps and Henry knew he couldn't last much longer. The sound’s Alex was making where enough to push him over the edge.

Alex’s cheeks were flushed and his pupils blown wide. Henry fucking loves him so much, he bites at Alex’s bottom lip and pulls at it with his teeth before kissing him again.It was more like they were just breathing warm air into each other's mouths at this point but it had Alex pulling Henry as close as he could.

Henry thrust into Alex’s two or three more times and then he is cuming crying out as his body shakes with pleasure.

“Fuck! Oh god! Alex”

Alex grids down on Henry as he rides through the waves of pleasure his orgasm brings.

Once Henry is finished he let’s go if Alex so he can drop to the floor to take care of Alex’s still hard dick. Not even caring that he had just came in his polo outfit, his white Jodhpurs now have a very obvious problem that he will have to hide until he can change.

He kneels down and begins to unbuckle Alex’s trousers.

“This ok?”

“Mhmm yeah that’s great. Please continue. Like now” Alex’s say’s breathlessly.

Henry smirks up at him. Alex hates that fucking smirk but he also kinda loves it. It’s confusing.

Henry takes Alex’s dick in his hand and began to lick from the base up to the tip. Alex wriggled his hips impatiently, wanting the Henry’s mouth around him ASAP.

“Henry. Hurry the fuck up” Alex moans.

“Sorry” Henry say’s before quickly getting Alex’s dick as best lubed up he can without any actual lube. Before then taking Alex’s dick into his mouth.

He starts of sucking lightly at the tip, then going deeper, moving up and down slowly but Alex’s get’s impatient and starts tugging on Henry’s hair letting him know he wants more. So Henry hollowed his cheeks, adjusts his mouth so Alex could feel something tighter around his dick and starts moving faster.

Henry looks up at Alex’s face to see he has his eyes shut and his face is screwed up in pleasure. He is clearly trying to hold back his moans but is letting out little groans and whimpers. Henry wants more than that. He wants Alex screaming out his name, who really cares if the people round the corner hear? Not him that’s for sure.

So with pure determination and the need to prove he can make Alex a moaning mess he moving one of his hands behind Alex and begins tracing his fingers around his boyfriends hole.

"What're you doing?" Alex’s eyes widen.

Henry pulls off of Alex and say’s “I’m gonna fuck you. That’s what you wanted isn’t it? Is that still ok?”

“Fuck. Yeah! That’s still ok” Alex nods frantically.

“Good” Henry Smiles before going back to Alex’s dick.

Henry moved his hand to Alex’s mouth where Alex began to suck on Henry’s fingers, getting them ready. Alex moaned around Henry fingers and then whimpered slightly when Henry pulled them out his mouth but that soon stoped when they where placed back on Alex’s hole and Henry started to push his index finger inside. After a while of Henry fucking Alex with his fingers pushed in a second one.

Alex couldn’t decide wether to push forward into Henry’s warm mouth or backwards so that Henry’s fingers went deeper inside him. All he knew was that he was feeling so much pleasure and he needed to cum soon.

Alex grabbed hold of Henry hair and pulled him off his dick.

“What? What’s wrong do you want to stop?” Henry asked stopping his movements behind Alex and beginning to pull his fingers out.

“No!” Alex shouted a bit louder than needed. “Don’t stop”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Alex looked into Henry’s eyes and said“Fuck me!”

Henry looked confused for a second before realising Alex was still ok with everything and he could carry on.

Henry thought for a second before saying “Ask nicely alex. I want you to beg nicely”

Now normally Alex hated begging for anything and Henry knew that but right now he was prepared to do anything to get Henry’s dick inside him even if that meant leaning into Henry’s apparent need to hear Alex beg for his cock inside him.

Henry went back to pushing his fingers in and out of Alex only this time a lot slower.

“Fuck Henry” Alex moaned “Oh god. I need more than your fingers. Please”

“What do you need?”

“Please I need you to fuck me. I need your dick in me. Please Henry”

“Ok sweetheart. I’ll take care of you” Henry said pulling out his fingers from Alex.

Only just then there’s a knock on the door and Alex here’s June’s voice call out.

“Guys people are asking for you and they wants photos so you better sort yourself’s out fast”

“Fuck” Henry whispers

“Go away!” Alex calls out

“Alex if you aren’t out here soon Zahra will personally skin you”

“Shaan ain’t happy either Henry” Bea voice call’s out.

“Shit why are they both out there?” Henry say’s

“Guys” June calls “hurry up”

“Give is a second” Henry calls out.

“I can’t go out there like this Henry!” Alex glares.

“Well how do you think I feel with a cum stain on my Jodhpurs” Henry whisper-shouts back.

“What the fuck is a Jodhpurs?” Alex hissed out.

“Trousers Alex. Polo trousers!”

“Use something to cover it up. I can’t go out with a boner Henry”

“Guys we can hear you” Bea shouts

“Shit” Alex sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH please let me know what you think?


End file.
